


A Victor's Reward

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima returns home after a three weeks long tournament, victorious. It's time to make up for 21 days worth of sex tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victor's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Dan for introducing this pairing to me 2 hours ago.

1:16am. The door clicks open and Oikawa lowers the newspaper he was reading. A tall man, 1.90m in height, scarier looking than usual due to fatigue, staggers into the apartment.

"Ushiwaka-chan, welcome back~" Oikawa gets up from the couch, smiling. "Do you want to eat? Ah, I guess you probably already did... A bath, then? Or..." His sentence is cut off by a dry, rough kiss. Oikawa does not resist; he wraps his arm around Ushijima's neck and this time both of them falls back onto the couch, all the time keeping their tongues in each others mouths.

The newspaper Oikawa had been reading flutters onto the ground. On the front page is a large picture of team of volleyball players in victorious poses. Bolded letters which formed the headline reads "Victorious! Ace Ushijima Secures Victory For Five Consecutive Years!".

Their lips part and Oikawa has a somewhat proud look on his face. "You did it." Ushijima smirks. "Of course." And then there was no need for any more words. Only the hasty shuffling of feet, the ragged breaths, the rustling sounds of clothes being tossed all around the bedroom, the drawers being pulled and pushed in search of condoms they always buy in boxes. The signs of fatigue from earlier is gone. After all, they always live up to the other's expectations, at times even exceeding them.

It was an easy entry for Ushijima; Oikawa had been playing with himself earlier, having known that today would be the day his lover returns from a three week long tournament. Victorious as he always was. 

Ushijima's full length enters smoothly in a single thrust, followed by a choked gasp from Oikawa. He gives a smug grin. "You're really loose, Oikawa. How long were you on the couch, playing with yourself while waiting for me to return?"

The man beneath him simply gives a wry smile in return. "Ah, ah, what a meanie. At times like this, we're supposed to call each other by our first names, you know <3"

Oikawa tightens himself and Ushijima groans in pleasure. His thrusts gradually deepens, desperate to reach his partner's sensitive spot in hopes of returning the favor. They push each other as such, even in times like this. When he does find it, Oikawa gasps and bites on his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out. _This is bad,_ he thinks to himself. _Is it because it's been three weeks? Tonight, it feels better than usual..._ Even so, the smug look on Ushijima's face pisses him off. He also has his pride, after all.

Oikawa wraps his legs around Ushijima's lower waist, and arms around his back so their bare bodies touch and the thrusting stops. The heat their skin released burned each other, but in a good way.

Panting, Oikawa leans into his lover's ear. "...Since this morning."

"...?" Ushijima tries to straighten his back, not understanding Oikawa's words, however the latter's grip is strong, and he remains as he is unwillingly, waiting for further elaboration. 

"I've been playing with myself since this morning, all while imagining exactly what we're doing now, _Wakatoshi_."

It was an immediate reaction. Oikawa feels Ushijima getting bigger inside him, as well as his -- in fact, both of their -- temperatures rising. The beast within him had been awakened. Ushijima bites down on Oikawa's neck; hard enough to make the man dig his nails into his back, deep enough to leave bite marks, but not rough enough to make him bleed.

This time, it was Oikawa's turn to smirk at his easy victory. Embarrassed, Ushijima purposefully gives a deep thrust aimed at his sensitive spot before muffling his protests with a messy kiss. "You know, Tooru, you're much cuter when you're under me. In bed. Quiet."

They spend the entire night having sex.

On the bed, against the wall, on the floor when Oikawa's legs give way. They fuck in the shower when they get too sweaty, moans echoing in the enclosed space, barely drowned out by the sound of running water. Ushijima carries Oikawa out of the bathroom straight after, not bothering to dry themselves seeing as they'd be drenched in sweat within minutes, announcing that he's hungry.

He carries him to the kitchen, and reaches for whatever he can find in the fridge. This time, a seemingly slice of leftover cake. Ushijima grabs a fork and cuts into it, having a snack all while standing and with his dick still inside Oikawa, who he is supporting with one arm and clinging onto him for dear life.

After three bites or so, even one as strong as Ushijima would be tired if he'd been fucking nonstop straight after a tournament and then tries to walk around the house carrying a man just about as tall as he is. He shoves the plate and fork aside and sets Oikawa on the kitchen countertop and continues fucking him. The kitchen is one of the places Ushijima enjoys having sex with Oikawa the most. It gets cold at night, and he'd try not to let his body touch the counter and stick to Ushijima, who can then nibble his ears and leave a trail of kisses down to his collarbone.

By the time the two can see the sun rising in the far horizon, they find themselves going at it against the balcony window. Large, transparent glass once sparkling clean and clear enough to see how stiff and red Oikawa's nipples have become from a night's worth of pinching, rubbing and occasional biting is now smudged with fingerprints and cum.

Oikawa is pressed against the glass for all to see though there is none for it is still early; his moans now no longer suppressed and loud enough for neighbors to hear as Ushijima hits all of his known sensitive spots with every thrust. He comes again; Ushijima soon after -- this time inside him seeing as they've run out of condoms -- and both of them slide onto the ground, finally having exhausted themselves.

They are silent, fully focused on catching their breaths until Oikawa, who had some energy left seeing as he did not participate in any activity as energy-consuming as volleyball, opens his mouth to speak.

"You know, you shouldn't enter tournaments like this one ever again, Ushiwaka-chan."

"...Why?"

"If we did this everytime after you do, I think I'll get addicted. That's bad, so you shouldn't, 'kay?"

"..." For the second time since he returned that night, Ushijima realises just how weak he is against Oikawa when he's like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't misspell Ushijima's name anywhere?? I proofread this 2 times to make sure. I also hope this wasn't (too) ooc!! Ushijima turned out to be such a cutie dork and Dan dragged me into Ushikawa hell...
> 
> So here I am, dedicating my first PWP to this pairing :'D


End file.
